


El horario del Seigaku: Lunes

by Rethis



Series: El horario del Seigaku [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, Seigaku
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una semana en el instituto Seishun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El horario del Seigaku: Lunes

**Primera hora, lengua y literatura**

Cuando llegó a clase sus compañeros aún estaban charlando en pequeños grupos o corriendo para no llegar tarde. Con una sonrisa tranquila se dirigió a su mesa al lado de la ventana, era un sitio tranquilo, aunque habitualmente no lo estaba hasta que llegaba el profesor.

Sacó un libro de su mochila, un clásico juvenil extranjero que le gustaba mucho. Era un libro lleno de significado y aunque ya lo había leído algunas veces, no se cansaba de releerlo, y aquellos minutos antes de que el profesor llegara eran idóneos para releer sus partes favoritas.

–¡Fuji! –le saludó una interminable fuente de energía.

Como un fardo que bostezaba Kikumaru se dejó caer sobre su mesa, arrastrándose hasta quedar recostado a un lado en el suelo, únicamente ya con los brazos en la mesa.

–Odio al profesor Gohaku –murmuró el chico desde el suelo, haciendo sonreír a Fuji.

Era la rutina de todos los lunes, cuando Kikumaru aún no parecía haber asimilado que se acababa el fin de semana. A él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia, y ciertamente el profesor Gohaku era un hombre serio cuya mirada le recordaba a la de cierta víbora que ambos conocían.

–¡Oh! Ya ha llegado –y de un salto Kikumaru cayó sobre la silla frente a su mesa, y casi también, en la posición idónea para seguir durmiendo un par de horas más.

La clase empezó con el profesor escribiendo los números de unas páginas en la pizarra, acto seguido se giró, dio los buenos días y esperó que los alumnos, en pie, devolvieran el saludo. Todos lo hicieron, excepto…

–¡Kikumaru! –gritó el profesor, despertándole de golpe–. Espero que esta semana sí hayas traído los deberes.  
–Pues la verdad es que… –titubeó.

Definitivamente todos los lunes empezaban igual en el instituto Seishun.

 

**Segunda hora, educación física**

–¿Te vienes a nuestro equipo? –le preguntaron sonriente.

Se trataba de Takahashi, un chico pequeño y delgado que estaba en el club de fútbol. Era muy rápido y escurridizo, también más escandaloso de lo que venía siendo normal y bastante atolondrado. Aún así era bastante simpático, y después de todo era una actividad obligatoria de clase. Asintió, conforme.

Hoy tocaba baloncesto contra los de la clase 2. Se dividían en varios grupos y jugaban varios partidos a lo largo de la hora. Vio a Oishi calentando al otro lado del gimnasio, reía y charlaba con sus compañeros de clase. No perdería contra alguien así.

Incluso en aquellos encuentros informales donde pasaban más de la mitad del tiempo corriendo, Tezuka seguía teniendo un espíritu de lucha imbatible. No era de extrañar que todos se pelearan por tenerle en su equipo, lo cual a veces podía convertirse en una verdadera batalla campal a espaldas del muchacho.

Fijó su mirada en Oishi. Seguramente intentara bloquearle cuando se acercara a la canasta. Tenía a Kawada a la derecha y a Shirai a la izquierda, pero este último parecía cansado, así que optó por lanzar la pelota hacia Kawada, fintó a Oishi y de nuevo la pelota volvió a sus manos de las de Kawada, salto, mate y punto.

–No tienes piedad –sonrió Oishi.

Tezuka se ajustó las gafas, asintiendo con levedad mientras entregaba el balón a Oishi, el encargado de realizar el saque para su equipo. Aún quedaba mucho partido.

 

**Descanso**

–¡Woaaaaaaah! 

Cómo apareció Momo, prácticamente de la nada y echando la puerta abajo, era algo que Fuji no acababa de explicarse.

–¡Momo! –gritó Kikumaru, literalmente saltando al lado de Momo–. ¿Estás bien?

Fuji también se acercó, más intrigado que preocupado, mientras que Momo se recuperaba rápidamente de la caída.

–¡Esa maldita Víbora me las va a pagar! ¡Kaidoooooh!

Y acto seguido salió corriendo de clase, pisando puerta, compañeros y cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino.

El resto de la clase miraban preocupados aquella puerta que no sabían cómo recolocar.

–Tezuka… –murmuró Fuji, al ver a Tezuka mirando sorprendido hacia su aula–. ¿Cómo empieza la semana?  
–Creo que en mi clase va mejor… –respondió, sin apartar la vista de la puerta caída.  
–¡Ha sido Momo! –anunció Kikumaru demasiado alegre.  
–Voy a buscar a Kawamura –decidió Tezuka, bastante molesto de que el culpable fuera alguien de su club. Al menos aún tenían unos diez minutos de descanso para arreglar aquello. Tampoco quería que Fuji y Kikumaru tuvieran que cumplir algún castigo que los alejara del entrenamiento de la tarde.

Con la ayuda de Kawamura (y una raqueta) consiguieron recolocar la puerta en su sitio, justo a tiempo para que el profesor de la siguiente hora llegara al aula y los enviara a cada uno a sus clases.

 

**Tercera hora, ciencias**

En el laboratorio siempre se llevaban a cabo los experimentos más interesantes. Las chicas en especial tenían que tener cuidado con su pelo, si este era largo. A menudo sucedían accidentes de lo más extravagantes con mecheros o disoluciones, bueno, peligrosas en las manos inadecuadas.

Para Inui era el mejor escenario que podía existir en la creación de nuevos zumos. Probablemente aquella fuera la clase donde más notas tomaba, analizando meticulosamente cada compuesto de frutas, verduras y otros ingredientes con los efectos que causaría en el organismo humano.

Con ayuda de aquellos zumos el Seigaku sería imbatible. Y ya había superado la fase donde le preocupaba que sus zumos tuvieran un color extraño o humeaban, estaba convencido de que eran la motivación real del equipo y aquellos detalles, sólo eran eso, minucias sin importancia.

**Cuarta hora, música**

Hay asignaturas en las que se descubre alumnos con talento y alumnos que más valía que nunca hubieran pisado aquella aula. En una clase donde con frecuencia se tocan instrumentos y se canta, aquella situación era más que palpable.

Había algunas chicas con voz angelical, un tono agradable y que para nada desafinaban. Había también un chico, que con las clases necesarias habría llegado a ser un tenor bastante bueno. La mayoría no destacaban, seguían la partitura de un modo monótono, pero tampoco dañaba los oídos.

Pero también había quien, bien por obligación, bien porque no era consciente de sus propias limitaciones, se empeñaba en hacer perder el ritmo al resto de la clase. Era ya realmente mala suerte que Kaidoh siempre tuviera aquella cara enfadada, sus compañeros estaban bastante seguros de que ni siquiera el profesor se atrevía a decirle que desafinaba.

Tampoco nadie se fijó en que un leve rubor cubría las mejillas del tenista cuando sentía todas las miradas clavadas en él. Tenía muy claro que el año próximo no elegiría aquella asignatura.

 

**Comida**

–¿Te sientas conmigo? –preguntó una voz dulce.

Se trataba de Shibata, una chica tímida de la clase de Oishi. Solía sentarse a comer con él siempre y cuando no estuviera con sus compañeros del club de tenis. Era un chico tímido y bastante agradable. Ella, que era del club de danza, se sentía halagada cada vez que le decía que tal o cual baile les estaba quedando bien.

Entonces hablaban durante el resto de la hora de comida sobre películas y musicales, derivando en temas de lo más diferentes.

Aquel día, unas mesas más allá, dos personas a los que suponía amigos se dedicaban a murmurar entre risas y escribir algo con un rotulador grueso en un folio.

–¡Fffffffiuuuu! –silbó Kikumaru cuando hubieron acabado.

Inui se encargaba de sostener una hoja, en la que claramente ponía: “¡Pídele salir!”

Oishi enrojeció hasta las orejas, y casi ni se atrevió a mirar a Shibata, que muy atenta a su plato, pero tan colorada como él, parecía haber decidido ignorar a los dos compañeros de club de Oishi. Se preguntaron si se atreverían a volver a comer juntos algún día.

 

**Quinta hora, historia y geografía**

Parpadeó varias veces, intentando evitar que una inminente somnolencia se adueñara de su cuerpo. Pero era tan difícil… oía al profesor hablar, estaba diciendo cosas, estaba seguro de eso. Mira sí, movía los labios, era… 

–Bla blablá, bla bla.

¿Qué más daba? Aunque a lo mejor lo preguntaban en el examen. Entornó los ojos, fijando la vista en la pizarra. El profesor había escrito algo. Era demasiado largo para copiarlo. Miró a sus compañeros, Yamato no tenía muy buena letra, pero Hirose era muy aplicada. Decidido, al acabar la clase le pediría los apuntes.

Bastante orgulloso de su decisión, Momo se dejó llevar por un agradable sueño, hasta que unos ligeros (y posteriormente, no tan ligeros) golpes en el hombro le despertaron.

–¿No sales a la pizarra? La profesora Sato te está pidiendo los deberes.

¿La profesora Sato? ¿Pero esa no era la profesora de inglés? Un momento, ¿los… deberes? ¡Tenía que ser una pesadilla!

 

**Sexta hora, matemáticas ******

“Un momento, un momento, ¿ahí que pone? Es una E muy rara con ¿1=0 debajo? ¿Y lo de arriba qué es, una u o una n?”

Oishi miró el papel del derecho y del revés, luego se apresuró a seguir copiando de la pizarra cuando se dio cuenta de que el profesor había llenado media más.

“Será mejor que luego le pregunte a Tezuka.”

Las clases de matemáticas eran una tortura, no importaba que fuera a primera o última hora del día, siempre intentaba seguir las explicaciones del profesor, que acababan en un fatídico revuelto de números al que acababa no encontrando ni pies ni cabeza.

La hora finalizó con un toque de campana que le pilló por sorpresa, acabando de escribir tan rápido como pudo el resultado final de la ecuación. Miró con gran decepción sus apuntes, a sabiendas de que le serían de muy poca ayuda para un examen.


End file.
